Bittersweet Ironies
by Xovinn
Summary: Collection of drabbles about Ino's and Sakura's relationship, developing from a friendship to a romance. Many ratings, T in general. Some may be higher.
1. Staying behind

Summary: Ino's and Sakura's fight during the chuunin selection exam, Ino's POV

Rating: K

* * *

"I won't lose to you!"

My breath came out harsh pants, the places where her fist had landed stung painfully. When had she gotten so strong? She was _Sakura_ for god's sake. When had she gained all that power?

She stood there across me, glaring directly into my eyes with her own, green and determined ones. _I'm strong, _her eyes told me. _I'm stronger than you are._

She was beautiful, more beautiful than I was. She had always been. Even when beaten and dirty, her bright green eyes held more personality and character that mine ever did.

When had she grown up? When had she stopped being that small, shivering forehead-girl that I had known so well?

I couldn't let her grow. She would always need my protection against the mean boys that called her names and teased her. She would always need me. She couldn't ever be stronger than me.

I couldn't let her grow up. I couldn't let her run away from me.

This was it. I gathered all my strength for the final attack.


	2. Running forward

Summary: Ino's and Sakura's fight during the chuunin selection. Sakura's POV.

Rating: K

* * *

"This time you'll get good look at MY back."

I was a weakling. I had been weakling so long I couldn't remember ever being anything else. All the others around me were so strong. They had protected me against the bad world, running so far ahead of me. Naruto, Sasuke... and Ino. How long you will protect me? How long will you stand by me, when I'm nothing but an excuse for a ninja?

_I have come a long way_, I realised, when I saw Ino staring back at me, looking furious. There was a time when I could never have opposed her. She had been my very own protector, my shield against sadness and pain.

She had held me whenever I cried.

She was a perfect beauty with her platinum blond locks and lithe, feminine body. She was perfect in every way.

I had to be strong to earn her adoration. Someday I would hold her when she cried. Someday when I would be so strong that I would run ahead of everyone. We would stand side by side, as equals.

I would be worthy of her.

This was it. I gathered all my strength to the final attack.


	3. Watching from afar

Summary: Sakura's thoughts about Ino. Happens at the time Naruto is training outside of the village.

Rating: T

* * *

Sakura had always known that if something was bound to happen between herself and Ino, it would have to be the other girl tipping the scales.

The pink haired girl had never thought she was a shy girl, but when it was about Ino she sometimes found herself blushing and stuttering like Hinata. She just couldn't figure out all of those strange and awkward feelings that filled her chest when she was just watching Ino, smiling friendly to her customers in Yamanaka flowershop or walking down the streets with long, almost sliding steps that made her hips sway deliciously from side to side. There was some tingling excitement, warm and pleasant enthusiasm that made Sakura's eyes shine, filled with fantasies of yet unknown pleasures.

On the other hands there was deep anxiety wrapping it's cold fingers around her throat, reminding her of all the things that could go wrong. Ino might not feel any of those complicated feelings, her parents and friends could disown her. There was fear, same kind of fear that one feels when jumping from a high rock towards dark water. The fear of surrendering to circumstances, not knowing would you get hurt or not.

But if ever offered the opportunity Sakura would dive towards darkness with passion. Even if she was afraid, she believed that Ino would keep her out of harm's way no matter what. She believed that if she let herself fall, she would fell to Ino's waiting arms.

For now she waited, being content of watching from afar and dreaming.


	4. The first kiss

Summary: When Ino decides it's time to show her feelings towards Sakura. Settles on the time Naruto is training with Jiraya.

Rating: T

* * *

Ino had always pictured her first kiss to be like those from a storybook.

She had learned that kisses tasted sweet and made your knees go weak. She had seen people kiss before and knew it was supposed to be a passionate and fierce battle of tongues with lots of moaning and wet noises. The girl's hands would be crossed behind the boy's neck and the boy's arms would wrap around the girls slender waste, their bodies pressing together gently. The warm and soft lips would move against each other in perfect harmony. They would disappear in their own world where nothing existed but their love. When they pulled of each other their eyes would show certainty and power of their love that stood strong and solid like a mountain.

That was what Ino had thought her first kiss to be like, too. But it was way off the road, starting from the fact that her kissing partner was a girl.

Sakura's lips weren't soft at all. They were rough and tasted slightly of blood, making Ino think of the way Sakura bit her lip when she was annoyed or nervous. Ino's hand resting on Sakura's hips felt the other girl tense like she would be afraid. Ino wasn't certain of anything. She was afraid too. Her heart was racing inside her chest and her hands would have shaken if they weren't supported by soft flesh. Their lips didn't move in harmony, they were merely gently pressed against each other, Ino touching Sakura's lower lip lightly with her tongue. The pinked haired girl didn't dare to move, too shocked about the situation to react.

When they pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes Ino saw Sakura holding back tears back tears desperately. Her fast beating heart suddenly stilled and sank to the bottom of her stomach and she felt like crying herself.

That was when Sakura wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck and buried her face into Ino's blond hair.

"Thank you," she whispered, "thank you so much."

A when Ino returned the hug she decided it much better first kiss one than any of those in the romance stories, and she was happier than ever.


	5. Of boys and memories

Summary: The whole deal about Sasuke. Timeline unknown.

Rating: T

* * *

"Say," Ino whispered gently while tracing her long fingers through Sakura's pink locks "do you still love Sasuke?"

The platinum blond could feel her girlfriend's body stiffen. The duo was spending quiet evening at Ino's place, just laying on the couch and listening the other's breathing. Due to couple of candles the room swam in dimm light, but outside the darkness was complete. Sakura's head was resting in Ino's lap. The atmosphere was comfortable and sleepy, and the pink haired girl could feel her eyelids growing heavy.

The mention of Sasuke made her gasp, but she was soon comforted by Ino's soft pettings and caresses. Looking up at her girlfriend's face she saw slight guilt about upsetting her, but also genuine concern and insecurity.

Sakura could feel smile spreading on her face at the same time the all familiar warmth grew inside her chest. She wondered if anyone else had ever seen this side of Ino. The loudmouthed, always confident and arrogant girl was inside so fragile and unsure of herself. Always keeping a bit too tight watch over her weight and looks, she had hard time accepting she was beautiful and loved.

"Yeah, just like I love Naruto. He is my friend and teammate, almost like a brother." She whispered back. "Maybe there was something more in the beginning, but after that..." she blushed furiously.

"After that?" Ino pressed on, tugging the pink curls slightly.

Sakura turned on her side, snugging her face on Ino's tighs to hide her bright red face. "After that," she muttered, "I kept jumping on him just that he wouldn't get you."

Ino giggled and turned her embarassed girlfriend over, pressing a kiss on her forehead. "I did just the same," she whispered, and placed the second kiss on her lips.


	6. Of bodies and flowers

Summary: Ino's views over beauty and how they have changed. Couple weeks after First kiss.

Rating; T+

* * *

Ino had always lectured about being thin and beautiful, giving out the impression that those two words meant the same thing. She had thought that straight lines were more beautiful than curves, and only way to be admired and looked at would be owning a tall and slender body.

Now, when she had grown, her opinions had changed drastically. Not that she would go for Chouji, but she had realised that Shikamaru had been right as usual; some soft flesh in right places over the muscular ninja body made a toned figure look even more beautiful.

She had noticed that during the past few weeks she had been blatantly staring at her new girlfriend, even in public. But she just couldn't help herself. The other was like a flower, living up her name completely.

When Ino had first met Sakura she had been just a bud. Small and closed, shy and unwilling to let anyone get close. That was the day when they first met. Ino remembered it clearly.

Now, almost ten years later Sakura stood proud and upright outside the Yamanaka flowershop, shouting at Naruto. Her body was definitely worth of being admired. The red top fit her perfectly, outlining her round, full chest and stopping a bit before the waistline of her skirt, showing a thin line of pale skin. The small of her back turned seamlessly into a curvy backside, the skirt ending teasingly just where it covered what it had to.

Ino licked her lips unconsciously. Sakura was definitely her favourite flower, and she couldn't wait to have taste of her nectar.


	7. Shopping

Summary: Ino is shopping a gift for Sakura.

Rated: T

* * *

The doorbell let out soft _kling _to point out there was a new customer in the shop. An eager shop assistant sprang out from between the long lines of hangers to take a look of her client who was a blond haired girl with straight posture, around the age of seventeen. She was pretty, but the clerk find it difficult to look her directly into the eyes, since they were pale blue and without pupils.

"Welcome to Kaname clothing store," she bowed humbly. "How can I help you?"

The girl smiled at her cheerily. "Good evening! I'm looking for a gift for a friend of mine. A leathery belt, black if it's possible."

"Hai. That can be arranged, please follow me." The shop assistant bowed again and lead the blond girl towards a large shelf filled with different belts, scarfs and some jewelry. "Maybe you can tell me which kind of clothes your friend usually wears, miss?"

The girl tilted her head, one delicate eyebrow raised. "That doesn't matter, does it?" She grabbed one of the belts, stretching it in her hands. Suddenly she wind it completely open and hit the wall, the belt landing on the surface with a satisfying _thwack._

The blond girl grinned maliciously. "I take this one. What does it cost?"

The clerk stared her with wide eyes. _What a scary lady._


	8. Uncertainty

Summary: Ino likes to look, and Sakura can't help second guessing what it could mean.

Rated: T

* * *

Despite Naruto's best efforts, Sakura was completely inexperienced in sexual field. Lately she had begun to wonder if she should have given in to him or some another guy or girl, just in the name of practice.

She and Ino hadn't rushed about the whole deal, actually they hadn't even talked about it. Even if both were in this point used to kissing and (especially Ino) loved the feel of the other's body pressed close and had explored the soft curves of their young bodies through the clothes. They had never gotten any farer than that.

Ino always seemed so comfortable in sexual situations that it made Sakura wonder whether she was her first or not. The thoughts made her anxious and uncomfortable. Even if Sakura punched harder than any grown man ever could she was still a teenage girl, and tended to worry about her first time. What if she couldn't please Ino? No one could ever call her fat, but it was true she had a heavier build of the two of them. What if Ino thought she was ugly without clothes on?

With these kind of thoughts swimming in circles inside her head, it was no wonder she squirmed on her seat when Ino watched her with a critical eye, completely silent. They were having dinner at Sakura's place, and the pink haired girl was starting to thing something was wrong with her attire. She straightened her skirt and fixed her hair, but that had no effect on the stare coming from the other side of the table.

"What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Hm? Nothing." Ino said deep in thought "I was just thinking that a nurse outfit would suit you fine."

Sakura blushed. Then paled. Then blushed again. Later on she would learn it would hard _not_ to please Ino. Since she was her one and only Sakura, and from Ino's point of view she needed nothing more than that to be perfect.


	9. The red headband

Summary: Whenever Ino and Sakura have a fight, Ino is reminded that nothing should be taken for granted. Happens after the chapter 328 in the manga, so it may have spoilers.

Rating: K

* * *

Ino had kept the red headband that Sakura had once returned to her. It was never used, only neatly folded into the top drawer of her bedside table.

Some days when she and Sakura had gotten into a fight and shouted at each other over meaningless things she would put the lights out and just sit on the edge of her bed, in the darkness. Only then she would pull out the small piece of fabric and run her fingers on it's soft surface, recalling the day when Sakura had broken up their young, childish friendship and announced them as rivals.

Some days like this one.

The memory had stayed vivid, and from time to time Ino played it before her eyes like a film. A beautiful and warm summer day, two girls facing each other on the field full of flowers. Both of them were serious. The pink haired had her hand reached out, holding the red headband towards the blond who slowly raised her hand and wrapped her fingers around the fabric. That was the first time she had seen strength in her friend's eyes, the first hint of a independent and powerful kunoichi she would once be.

That day had been one of the most sorrowful experiences in Ino's life, right next to Asuma's death. It was the first time she had felt such a loss, emptiness of heart that no physical pain could ever compare.

She rose from her place and tiptoed in the kitchen, silent and humble as a dormouse. Still angry Sakura was letting off steam by chopping vegetables in the calmly bubbling stew when she felt a pair of slender arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind. "I'm sorry," a fragile voice whispered in her ear and a small, wet drop of salty liquid fell on the skin of her neck.

All the anger was drained from the pink haired kunoichi's body like water from the sink without a plug. The food was soon forgotten when she spin around and hugged her girlfriend close. "Shh, it's okay, please don't cry Ino. Everything is okay, I'm not angry anymore."

The red piece of cloth was once again neatly folded in it's regular place, waiting for the next time it would be needed. It constantly radiated the message that Ino was very lucky, to have someone precious. And if she wasn't careful, that precious someone could be lost.


	10. The useless battle

Summary: Sakura has been wounded badly, and needs a reminder why she has kept fighting so long.

Rated: K+

* * *

No matter how hard Sakura tried, she knew she could never get strong enough. There was simply too much enemies in the world, too much dangers and mission to ever overcome.

"Sakura? Sakura! Aswer me, damn it!"

Familiar voices full of concern. They wanted her to come back, go back to fighting the endless stream of obstacles. The life of a shinobi was misfortunes placed after one another. She was tired of it all. The cold, wet ground would be fine place to die. It would put an end to all of the exhaustion and pain there would ever be. It all ends someday, right? The sooner the better.

"Sakura! Get a hold of yourself! Sakura!"

She had thought that getting strong would solve all the problems. As if. Some people were born to be weak. She was like a frog trying to get out of a well. Jumping desperately against the stone walls, she would only exhaust herself. Maybe she would be little stronger in the end, but what it mattered? She would just die there, never seeing the true strength she had worked so hard for.

It hurt so much. She was ready to give up, if only to get rid of the unbearable pain dominating her every sense and thought.

"Sakura? Sakura..."

Ino. Ino was crying. How could she have forgotten her? Ino would be sad if she died.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and lifted up her hand, even though she saw nothing. The hand was soon grasped with two hands and pressed against warm chest, as holding Sakura close would stop her from entering the next world.

"I'm okay," she whispered with a raspy voice, so silent that she barely heard it herself. "I'm okay."

And so she fell asleep, with a determination to wake up again.


	11. Teams seven

Summary: Kakashi's and Naruto's reactions when Sakura tells them about her relationship with Ino.

Rated: K

* * *

"What!? No! It can't be!" Naruto's loud voice pierced the sky. "How can Sakura-chan be gay!?"

A powerful punch send the shouter flying. "Quiet, you idiot! Not everybody needs to know!" The kunoichi shouted, her face now matching in colour with the rest of her attire.

Fortunately it was quiet day in the ramen store, so probably only a mere half of Konoha's population had heard the sounds of desperate denial.

Team seven's former sensei, Hatake Kakashi took the news with more grace, even if it was a difficult to ascertain because of both of his mask and the newest Icha Icha book covering his expressions.

"May I ask why have you decided to inform us on this subject now, Sakura? Not that we aren't interested of course, quite the opposite actually, but from the nature of your announcement I presume you two have been together for a while now."

Sakura stopped torturing her teammate and lowered her gaze to her knees. "I have been seeing her for a couple months or so," she said quietly "And it has been hard, doing that in all secrecy. So we decided it would be okay if people found out. We are completely serious about each other, and I plan to spent rest of my life with her," she said with burning defiance, which implied that anyone who tried to stop her doing just that would be cooked just deliciously medium and put on Akimichis' dinnertable on Valentine's day.

Naruto sighed and returned to his ramen. "Well, maybe it was inevitable." He muttered "Violent tomboy like you would have never gotten a guy anyway."

"NARUTO!"

Kakashi smiled and returned to reading his book. Young love was so beautiful. However, Sakura hadn't denied hinting their relationship to Jiraya, so it was all good.


	12. Team ten

Summary: Team ten's reactions to Ino's and Sakura's relationship.

Rated: K

* * *

"Troublesome."

Ino rolled her eyes. "How come I knew you would say something like that?"

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio was gathered on Shikamaru's favourite cloud gazing hill, where Ino had just a moment ago interrupted a peaceful afternoon by 'wanting to tell them something important'.

Nara only shrugged. "But it is, really. Frankly, I think that's a better option than the bastard Sasuke, but otherwise I don't care about who you choose to date."

"I think it's great," Chouji said quietly, munching his chips "Sakura is a nice girl. I'm sure you two will be a great match."

Ino smiled warmly at first, but then her eyes narrowed into slits. "Yeah, we are. So don't you make any moves on her, big boy."

"No, I didn't mean it like that! Just that she is nice in general, not that I know her that much, but I wouldn't certainly do anything, like, you know..."

"Leave it, Chouji." Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes. "It's okay Ino. We will leave you and your girlfriend be, so you can go now."

She 'hrmph'ed and did as she was told. Shikamaru watched her determined marching with one eye and smiled a bit. He had been waiting for something like this to happen since Sakura had gotten hurt in a mission and Ino just gone nuts. Many shinobi relationships ended when they hadn't even had a real chance to start, and being sure your loved ones knew every moment how you felt about them was only way for them to live without regrets.

How sappy thoughts. Nara closed his eyes again. But now hopefully the most of Ino's bitching would be directed to Sakura, so it was all good.

* * *

A/N: It's about time to wrap these up. The next chapter will be the las one, and **it will be rated M. **Just for you to know.


	13. Bittersweet Ironies

Summary: Ino and Sakura will finally take their relationship to the last stage. Warnings of slight bondage and oral sex and some bad language.

Rated: M

A/N: 0_0 It somehow became a bit longer than the others. Did I really wrote that?

**Inner!Xovinn**: Oh yes. You had a glass of that cacao liquor your parents bought from Brazil and stayed all night up with your computer, giggling like a madwoman!

... That explains a lot... Well, enjoy. ^^'

* * *

Sakura could do nothing but stare. Ino had always been straight to business person who didn't beat around the bush, but Sakura thought the path made of rose petals leading to the bedroom was a) a terrible cliché and b) a bit more forward than she had expected. It didn't help her nervousness at all, that was sure.

They had yesterday reached an agreement to do It today. Sakura had strolled around her house like a tornado and looked something suitable to wear, but she just didn't own anything flirty and sexy! After a few hours of panic she decided to go with her normal attire. It was as good as anything, and she didn't want to look too eager.

And now she was standing in front of Ino's bedroom door, trying to collect enough courage to open it. After a few minutes and many times of 'I can do this, I can do this' she managed to open the figurative gates to heaven.

Ino was laying on wide bed, fully clothed. The room was comfortably dim, just enough light for her to see the surroundings. Beside the bed was a small wooden nightstand, otherwise there were no other furniture. The covers were made of dark red satin.

Romantic indeed.

"Evening, Saku-chan! I was already waiting for you." Ino smiled brightly. She was all confidence and loud voice, as usual. If she was even a smallest bit nervous, she hid it extremely well.

"Hi, Ino", Sakura greeted her girlfriend shyly and sat on the edge of the bed. What to do next? She had no idea how to handle herself in this kind of situation.

Ino noticed how awkward she was and smile, an expression full of mischief. She snaked herself towards the other, finally resting her arms and head on her thighs. "Nervous, are we?"

"Well, yes. It's not like I'm called over everyday for a fuck, even by you." Sakura said, trying to hide her insecurity with crude language. Her hands that curled themselves gently on Ino's hair ruined some of the impression, though.

Ino waved her finger in front of the other's face, in mock scolding. "Tsk tsk, Sakura. It's underneath you to talk in that manner." Her face softened a little. "But it's okay." She got up, cupping Sakura's cheeks with both of her hands. "Let me guide you, okay? Everything will be alright, I promise."

Sakura could only nod dumbly. Of course she knew that nothing bad would happen, she was with Ino and the other girl could never harm her any way. But still... she let her girlfriend and soon to be lover take control with gratitude.

She closed her eyes as Ino slowly pulled down the zipper of her shirt. The blond girl leaned forward and inhaled the scent of Sakura's breasts deep into her lungs. "I just can't get enough of these..." she sighed dreamily, while reaching behind Sakura's back to unhook her bra.

"Really? I think yours are prettier." Sakura smirked, regaining her confidence due to Ino's apparent adoration.

Ino laughed. "Thanks, but no way. Yours are so soft and bouncy, making me just want to do this." She licked lazily the soft flesh of Sakura's left breast and grasping the other with her hand, giving it a strong squeeze.

Sakura yelped in surprise, but couldn't say she didn't like it. She sighed and let her head lull back to her shoulders, enjoying the intimate massage that was offered to her chest. Ino was not very gentle, but Sakura found her aggressive attitude a major turn on. She felt her breathing already starting to quicken, and they hadn't even properly started yet! Was she this easy?

Suddenly the pleasant rubbing stopped and she moaned in disappointment. Looking up she saw a pair of pale eyes staring at her as as deep in thought. "What's wrong?" She asked, feeling the familiar lump of insecurity once again starting to form inside her throat.

"Sakura," The blond's face was absolutely serious and yet gentle as she gazed into the eyes of her world's most important person. " Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Sakura answered without hesitation, her own eyes caught to Ino's pale and blue depths. They were sitting face to face on top of the red, satin blanket. She felt unreal, like she was dreaming or under genjutsu.

"Then give me you hand," Ino whispered and held out her arm. Sakura grasped it immediately, not breaking the eye-contact with the other. Seriously, she had it bad.

"Now, the other one," that gentle voice commanded, reaching yet again to Sakura, who complied with pleasure, surprising herself when the slight shiver ran through her spine. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel treasured and loved just sitting there, holding hands with the girl she loved.

That was until she felt her hands being yanked together and behind her, being swiftly tied to the bedpost. Soon after followed a black, soft piece of fabric that covered her eyes. It was held on it's place by a flexible rubber band that Ino quickly pulled over her head.

"Hey!" Sakura pulling the restrains with her hands. "Damn you, Ino! What are you doing!? And just after I told you I trust you! What are you up to?"

"Shh, honey," one slender finger was pressed against her lips. "You did say you trust me, right? I'm not going to hurt you anyway. That's a promise. Now, don't play any tricks on me, hm? Be a good girl for me."

Hesitatingly the pink haired kunoichi stopped struggling and laid down to her back. She inhaled deeply when she felt her girlfriend pull down her skirt and then toss it to side, but didn't fight back. Her panties were soon to follow, and Sakura instinctively pressed her legs together, trying to hide her most private parts.

But Ino would not tolerate any of that; she grasped her knees and pulled them apart, leaving her completely exposed to her eyes. Sakura fought against blushing, but was doomed into an immediate loss.

Now with less velocity she tied both of Sakura's ankles to the poles at the the side of the bed, one to each side. Then she finished her job with a gag, a small rubber ball placed in Sakura's mouth and tied behind her cherry locks just like the blindfold.

Ino stood up and admired the masterpiece in front of her in awe. The soft, slightly rounded body was shivering almost in unnoticeable manner, flushed and slowly coming to sweat. Ino was already feeling hot herself. She took off her violet top and skirt, tossing them carelessly on the same direction that Sakura's clothes had ended up a few moments ago. Then she got into the bed and sneaked on all fours like a cat stalking her pray between Sakura's legs.

Against all of her expectations Sakura found out that she had nothing against being bound and tied, quite the opposite. She felt like all nerves in her body had become extra sensitive, feeling every inch of soft satin under her back and touch of cool air on her skin. She heard some rustling voices and understood that Ino was undressing herself. The shifts in the sheets told her that Ino had just gotten into bed and was slowly moving towards her.

Ino moved upwards her tied up sweetheart's body and straddled her, now sitting upon her chest. Sakura could feel her long, slender legs on both of her sides, squeezing them. It made her squirm from anticipation and need.

"I can feel your heart beating against me," Ino whispered huskily, pressing her whole weight against Sakura's wildly pulsing chest. "You are already so excited, aren't you?" It felt like like chaste, sweet butterfly kisses were constantly placed against her genitals. For a moment Ino could just close her eyes and purr for the pleasant feeling.

But Sakura's squirming reminded her that they still had lot of things to do. Ino gave up her sitting position and instead laid down on top of the other.

"Your breasts feel so good against mine," she whispered to Sakura's ear, receiving a small gasp as an award. The blond giggled softly. Who would have guessed Sakura would be turned on so easily from only a small amount of pillow talk? Her pink haired girlfriend managed to always amaze with her cuteness and innocent, but still so saucy charisma.

"I have had many fantasies just like this," she continued, and rubbed her body against her helplessly lusty partner. "I masturbate everyday to the thoughts of your soft breasts and those nicely curved thighs," Ino pressed her words with a sharp pinch to the said thighs. Sakura threw her head back, not being able to stop the low moan escaping her throat. Ino was such a tease! Her insides had begun to moisten, and she could feel thick drops of liquid sliding down towards the covers.

"Without even mentioning your wet pussy", Ino downright growled into her girlfriend's ear and slid her hands to the south, first down her neck and breasts, then slowly on her sides before reaching her final destination. First slowly fingering she pressed and smoothed her clitoris, making circular movements with her fingertips.

Sakura responded by squealing shamelessly and shaking her hips. Sure, she was a woman and had touched herself there before, but never had anyone else's fingers been there! It was all starting to be too much, Sakura wanted more and faster and harder. But with the gag on, she couldn't voice her frustration and had to just settle with squirming and making begging voices.

Ino caught the meaning of desperate movements. How would it be possible not to? The other looked just so sexy like that, wanting more of Ino and Ino only. The thought excited the blond just so. "Tsk tsh, Saku-chan, you are in no position to give orders." The fingers became bolder, getting more strength and speed, all the time stroking Sakura's slick folds. And then dipping inside of her.

It was incredible.

First only one slender finger slid slowly in and out of Sakura. Ino added another on, slightly scissoring and keeping an eye on any possible signs of pain. Pleased with not finding any, she added the third into mix and started to rhythmically thrust them up and down, starting slowly but all the time gaining speed.

Sakura thought she was in heaven. Never had she felt anything like this before. Pulling her restrains and trashing her body she trusted back into Ino's hand, at the same time panting and even _mewling,_ for god's sake. A mind blowing orgasm was spreading all over her body in waves, starting from bottom of her stomach and ending to her toes. As she came she arched her back up from the mattress, shaking uncontrollably before sinking back to the covers, completely breathless.

Ino watched in amazement as her lover's body spasmed, the sexy voices she made through the gag turning her on immensely. Her another hand had in some point fallen into her own wet self, stroking in synch with fingers inside Sakura. She could feel the bound kunoichi's orgasm coming closer from the way her inner walls quivered, tightening and pulsing against her fingers.

Ino removed the gag and the blindfold and unbound the other with trembling hands. She captured her lover's lips into lusty, demanding kiss.

When they broke apart and Sakura finally opened her eyes after a few, lazy blinks she was first greeted by sight of Ino's naked, flushed body completed with hazy, glassy eyes. Lovely indeed.

"You haven't come yet," Sakura realized. It was just like Ino, act all dominant and aggressive but having as a main goal just to please others. The familiar love warmed her chest once again. That's why she loved her blond so much. But for tonight, that attitude was no good.

"It's okay. You don't have to anything you don't want to, just bringing you pleasure is enough for me." Ino said and smoothed some pink locks on to their original place. And it was true. Even if Ino did hope Sakura to return the favour, the thought of pressuring her girlfriend to do it against her will was completely unacceptable for her.

"Nonsense." Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist and forced other to lie down, so their positions were now reversed.

Well, apparently that wasn't a problem. The mind user shivered for excitement, having no idea what the other had in store for her.

Sakura had neither. She was not exactly a planning type, and was totally shooting from the hip. But feeling Ino's soft skin against hers and the adrenaline rush so different than the one caused by being owned and forced into submission. She followed her instincts and spread her partner's knees and placed herself in between them just like the other had done before. But instead of climbing on top of the other she lowered her head between those creamy thighs and gave her loved one a long, teasing lick.

"Ah..." Ino closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remain in control of herself while Sakura's eager tongue explored and licked her all over, lapping her juice like it was honey. Her fingers grasped the sheets on a desperate attempt on not to buck her hips.

Sakura tasted the clear, thick fluid keenly and found herself wanting more. The flavour was slightly salty, reminding her of spring rolls. Rolling her tongue on the wet folds she made sure to not miss any spot. The sweet voices Ino purred made her crave more of that tasty sex, and the pink haired kunoichi felt herself getting aroused again. She pushed her tongue inside Ino's hot cavern, sucking and licking for all she was worth.

"Mmm... Sakura! Just like that.. " Ino's hand moved to Sakura's head, pulling the pink locks almost painfully. "Just a little more. " She felt her hips starting to shake, and she wrapped her thighs around Sakura's middle section to keep herself in place. "I'm going to come... Sakura..."

The final straw that send her over the edge was looking down and seeing naked Sakura laying between her very own legs, completely focused on pleasuring her. "Ah!" The colors danced behind her eyelids and her muscles tensed to the max, before relaxing and losing all capacity of holding on to anything. She fell back to the mattress, body completely lax.

Sakura held on to Ino's hips with both hands while Ino ride down the last of her orgasm. More wetness was shot against her tongue and after giving a couple of last, tender strokes with her tongue She lifted herself up and upon her exhausted lover. Powerful kunoichi smiled tenderly. Never had she seen anything so beautiful as her Ino lying flushed and completely blissed out under her. She felt really blessed by any god there might be. She just had gotten much more than she deserved.

"Hello there, beautiful," she purred and nuzzled her cheek against Ino's chest. "That was amazing."

"Amazing indeed," Ino still breathed heavily and kissed Sakura's temple. "You have some talent there. You either have gone behind my back to practice that or you are just natural."

"Call it beginner's luck," Sakura laughed softly and closed her eyes. After their activities she was dead tired, and so was Ino. She nested herself comfortably against the body under her and pulled the covers upon them both. They were cozily warm, both inside and out.

"I love you," Ino whispered, but only answer she received was deep breathing. She chuckled. That was so cute. Closing her eyes, she went over in her head what all they had gone through to end in this spot. There were good memories and sweet kisses as well as bitter feelings of loss and fighting. But that's what you get from falling in love with person who is both your best friend and rival in power, she mused. That was some irony. Bitter and sweet at the same time.

She let sleep overcome her.

A/N: The end! Finally, I thought those two would do it all night. Thanks for all of those who read this (both fic and chapter) to the end! I love you all. Big handshake and hug for all those who have given a piece of their precious time to drop a review, you make the writing worth it all.

OMG. Sakiq-Toshi, Tenshuki and Major Mike Powell III, you all deserve bravery medals! #gives them ones#

Thank you, and goodbye.


End file.
